


Estela

by Becky_Ishtar



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Drama, M/M, Motorcycles, réflexion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_Ishtar/pseuds/Becky_Ishtar
Summary: "Fujishima sabía que Eric odiaba la moto. Lo veía en su manera de mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados y los puños apretados. Podía sentirlo cada vez que se montaba en la parte trasera y le rodeada la cintura con los brazos temblorosos y las piernas rígidas. Y después de aquel día, el odio iba a estar completamente justificado."





	Estela

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ni K ni sus personajes me pertenecen.
> 
> Fujieric Week, day 6: Ruleta Negativa -Frágil, ruido, dependencia, profundo, tristeza, amargo, dolor, tensión

* * *

Fujishima sabía que Eric odiaba la moto. Lo veía en su manera de mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados y los puños apretados. Podía sentirlo cada vez que se montaba en la parte trasera y le rodeada la cintura con los brazos temblorosos y las piernas rígidas.

— ¿Te duele?

Y después de aquel día, el odio iba a estar completamente justificado.

—No, está bien.

—Mentiroso.

Eric sujeta una bolsa de verduras congeladas sobre su hombro derecho. Sus ojos de un azul gélido no han dejado de escudriñarle en ningún momento y esa vigilancia constante, le comienza a inquietar. Aunque perfectamente Fujishima podría encargarse de sus heridas, Eric no ha dejado de insistir en que quiere ayudar y ha perdido la cuenta del tiempo que lleva presionando esa bolsa de congelados contra su hombro desnudo.

Por lo menos los calmantes ya han hecho efecto y el punzante dolor que le recorría el brazo y apenas le dejaba respirar, ha desaparecido.

Por ahora.

Fujishima echa la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoya en la pared. Aunque está anocheciendo, el bar continúa cerrado al público y Eric y él son los únicos de Homra que han regresado después de la misión. Totsuka se ha marchado con Anna a la farmacia a comprarle parte de los analgésicos que le ha mandado el médico y Fujishima espera que en cualquier momento la puerta del bar se abra de golpe y los gritos y reprimendas de sus compañeros perturben aquellos minutos de plácido e hipnótico silencio.

Quizá sea por los calmantes, tal vez sea por el accidente, por toda la adrenalina que ha ido dejando por el camino a lo largo del día y ahora le ha dejado exhausto. O puede que sea una amalgama de todo, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Fujishima no vacila. Estira el brazo izquierdo y le retira la capucha a Eric, que le mira con el ceño fruncido y la confusión en el rostro. Los dedos del pelirrojo bailan entre las hebras doradas, juguetea con las puntas y termina descendiendo hasta que el pulgar roza la mejilla de Eric. El desconcierto se transforma en desconfianza pura y aquella expresión jugando en el rostro del rubio eclipsa por completo el dolor sordo que se extiende por todos sus músculos.

—Al menos tú estás bien —susurra, todavía acariciando su mejilla.

A veces se les olvida que no son inmortales. Hay días que sus poderes corren tan fuerte por sus venas que la idea de morir se les antoja lejana e improbable y durante unos minutos, el fuego que les brota desde el fondo del pecho les hace creer que son invencibles. Saltan de edificio en edifico, vuelan entre las azoteas, prenden todo a su paso con tan solo chascar los dedos. Gozan de la imprudencia y arrogancia de la juventud, se dejan intoxicar por las llamas que les caldean el cuerpo y el alma sin preocuparse de las consecuencias.

Para preocuparse ya está Kusanagi, que es el encargado de ponerles los pies sobre la tierra y recordarles que un solo descuido, puede ser fatal. El que siempre está ahí para recriminarles por sus acciones impulsivas y advertirles, que los que vayan en moto, deben ponerse casco y nunca sobrepasar los límites de velocidad. La mayoría de las veces sus consejos caen en saco roto y la cantidad de multas por exceso de velocidad que han ido acumulando durante los años, han dejado de ser motivo de broma.

Después de meses ahorrando, al fin Fujishima había podido comprar el segundo casco para la moto y aquel día, Eric y él se encargaron de perseguir a los miembros de una mafia que habían logrado huir de la emboscada que les había tendido el resto de Homra. La persecución fue frenética, intensa. Fujishima no estaba acostumbrado a conducir con casco y el tráfico era tan concurrido que no podían arriesgarse a utilizar sus poderes tan a la ligera. Sorteaba vehículos en el último momento, se cambiaba de carril apenas sin mirar y cada vez que llegaba a la altura  del coche que iban persiguiendo, este hacía lo imposible por echarles de la carretera.

Eric tampoco se lo estaba poniendo fácil.

En vez sujetarse a su cintura, como le había indicado cientos de veces, comenzó a aferrarse a su pecho y el agarre era tan fuerte que había veces que a Fujishima se le hacía complicado respirar. Los cascos se chocaban entre sí, no era capaz de maniobrar con soltura y el pelirrojo no sabía cómo decirle a Eric que necesitaba un poco más de espacio sin que este se soltara de golpe.

Cuando al fin lograron librarse de tanto tráfico, cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca del vehículo que perseguían como para quemarles las ruedas sin provocar un accidente mayor, el coche dio un frenazo antes de entrar en una intersección en la que tenían preferencia. Fujishima solo lo entendió cuando Eric comenzó a golpearle en el pecho y regresó la vista al frente.

Un camión se había saltado un ceda y la moto iba directo hacia él. Entonces todo ocurrió demasiado deprisa.

Fujishima viró la moto hacia la derecha, las ruedas derraparon sobre el asfalto y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su hombro chocó contra el suelo en un sonido desgarrador. No era la primera vez que tenía un accidente con la moto, la inexperiencia y las imprudencias se pagan y algún que otro susto sí que se había llevado. Pero sí fue la primera vez que temió no solo por su vida, sino por la de la persona que iba con él. La cruda realidad le estampó de golpe cuando todavía estaba tirado en mitad de la carretera, el hombro destrozado, abrasiones en las piernas, el casco abollado por haber absorbido todo el impacto.

No eran invencibles.

Las heridas no tardarían en curar y posiblemente ni siquiera habrían _muerto_ en el caso de que hubieran ido sin el casco. Pero Kusanagi tenía razón. Sus poderes les hacían más fuertes, más resistentes, les dotaban de unas cualidades tan increíbles que ni en sus más infantiles sueños hubieran podido imaginar.

Pero no dejaban de ser humanos. Una panda de niñatos que jugaban con fuego sin miedo a quemarse y en muchas ocasiones, las situaciones les sobrepasaban.

Fujishima se había llevado la peor parte del accidente. No llegó a romperse el hombro, tal y como creyó al principio, pero sí que se lo había dislocado y las quemaduras en brazos y piernas eran más escandalosas que otra cosa. Eric tuvo algo más de suerte. Salió de allí con unos pocas abrasiones en la espalda y unas contusiones en las costillas, más producto de lesiones antiguas que del accidente en sí.

A decir verdad, la que peor que había salido parada fue la moto. La reparación no iba a ser barata y Fujishima no tenía ni idea de donde iba a sacar el dinero para pagarla. Chitose siempre le había dicho que su moto tenía curvas de chica y que si la apreciaba lo más mínimo, debía ponerle un nombre. Al final nunca lo hizo y puede que ahora se arrepienta un poco.

—Es una de las pocas cosas que sé hacer. –Eric esboza una sonrisa sarcástica, fría. La bolsa de verduras congeladas está comenzando a derretirse y cuando el rubio cambia la mano con la que la sujeta, una gota de agua se desliza por su pecho y le regala un escalofrío. Fujishima le lanza una mirada interrogante y esta vez, Eric no le responde mirándole a los ojos. —Sobrevivir.

Las luces amarillentas de las farolas de la calle se cuelan entre las rendijas de las persianas y chocan contra la pálida piel del rubio. Deja atrás la máscara de mentiras y el semblante enigmático y durante unos instantes, Fujishima es capaz de ver las frágiles grietas del pasado tambaleándose peligrosamente.

— ¿Y cuándo vas a empezar a vivir, Eric?

Los ojos azules se abren de par en par, la mano que sujeta la bolsa de congelados se transforma en un puño y una punzada de dolor le recorre el hombro. Aun así Fujishima no retrocede, mantiene la mirada fija en Eric, en cómo se han tensado sus hombros y el aliento se atora en la garganta.

Hace apenas unos seis meses que Eric se unió a Homra y se le otorgó una segunda oportunidad para volver a empezar. Pero los retazos de su antigua vida siguen ahí, frescos, en carne viva, como una profunda herida que no termina de supurar. No están siendo capaces de cortar los hilos de acero y dependencia que todavía le atan a Hikawa y al hombre que le convirtió en un perro y a cada paso que avanza, retrocede tres. Y por mucho que trate de ayudarle, por mucho que le dedique palabras amables y le asegure que todo es cuestión de tiempo, hay días que Fujishima se contagia de la desesperación de Eric y se siente tan inestable como un barco de vela en mitad de una tempestad.

En esos momentos, no es capaz de quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que a Eric le han arrebatado la mitad de su vida, y el resto que le queda, la pasará arrastrando unos miedos e inseguridades que ni siquiera deberían pertenecerle.

Y ahora, después del accidente que debería haber evitado, Fujishima piensa que si hubiera ocurrido lo peor, si Eric no hubiera sobrevivido, habría muerto casi sin haber vivido. Es un pensamiento que le martillea entre las sienes, le ahoga, infecta sus venas como si de un potente veneno se tratara.

Le aterra a niveles desconocidos.

El rubio le echa esa mirada suya impasible, vacía, tan carente de emociones que logra helar hasta la sangre.

—Cuando tú dejes de preocuparte tanto por los demás y comiences a pensar un poco más en ti mismo.

No sabía que estaba reteniendo el aliento hasta que deja escapar el aire como una exhalación. Se escudriñan mutuamente, de una forma tan minuciosa que siente que van a acabar por desentrañar todos y cada uno de los secretos del otro. Porque durante unos momentos, es capaz de apreciar en los ojos de Eric todo lo que no se ha atrevido a decirle en voz alta aquel día. Se ve así mismo arrastrándose, dejando un reguero de sangre sobre el asfalto hasta que al fin logra llegar hasta él. Escucha su propia voz agitada y temblorosa preguntándole a Eric si estaba bien, se ve preocupándose de sus heridas y olvidándose del palpitante dolor de su hombro y la sangre que mana de los vaqueros.

A través del azul tormentoso de su dura mirada, alcanza a ver sus dudas, las cientos y cientos de preguntas que pueblan su mente y no sabe cómo formular. Casi puede leer sus pensamientos confusos y enrevesados cuestionándose porque alguien como Fujishima, que es mil veces mejor que él, se preocupa tanto, porque se arriesga, porque le da tanto sin pedir nada a cambio. En apenas unos segundos, es capaz de sufrir en carne propia el miedo a permitirse tener esperanzas, a dejarse ilusionar. A creer que de verdad merece una segunda oportunidad, a que hay personas que le quieren más allá de ser un arma o un perro asesino.

A poder perdonarse.

El momento pasa dejando una estela de tristeza y frustración.

La tensión termina por romperse cuando Eric le dedica una última mirada cargada rabia, suelta la bolsa de congelados y se levanta de golpe. La puerta del bar se cierra tras de sí en un ruido atronador y Fujishima se queda allí solo, el hombro empapado y el amargo sabor de la impotencia deslizándose por la garganta.

Al menos todavía es capaz de llorar.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
